Hearts Cup
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Roxas competes in Hearts Cup, a swimming race. See what happens when something goes wrong. Akuroku Oneshot.


Roxas took a deep breath; the chlorine filled his senses as he walked in to the huge room with a towel over his shoulder. It was time for the end of the year competition. He had trained for this all year, pushing through aching bones, strained muscles, and burning lungs.

He walked up to the water, watching it shimmer from the heavy lights above. He dipped his foot in to the warm water and sighed deeply. Swimming was always Roxas's dream when he was younger.

"Are you ready for this?" The blonde turned around, smiling at his swimming coach.

"I have to be honest. I'm a little nervous."

"You'll do great!" The red head coach walked over to Roxas, placing his hands on his shoulders before smiling. "I have complete confidence in you. The race is in two hours. Take a lap in the pool, but go slow."

"Yessir!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two hour flew by. The race was now in ten minutes. Everyone was finishing up their last needs like adjusting goggles and swimsuits. Axel was giving Roxas his tradition pep talk before the race.

"Go out there and try you best. Push through your pain. And make sure to glance at your competition using your peripheral vision. Breathe out when your face is in the water and breathe in when you turn your head."

"Of course, Axel." Roxas's auto response replied.

"Extend your arms all the way when you stroke. It's free style, don't forget that." Axel continued. "But most of all, try you best. I know you can do it, Roxas."

The blonde's face lit up. His smile extended to his ears. "Thanks." He yipped.

"Attention all swimmers. It's that time of year again for the annual Hearts Cup. All swimmers take your position at the ends of the pool. It's a 100 yard swim. One lap of the pool. Good luck to everyone!"

Roxas took a deep breath. He turned and settled himself at the end of the pool in line with the other six swimmers. He adjusted his water repellent cap and pressed his blue goggles further in to his skin, making sure the suction on his eyes wouldn't leak.

"Get Set."

Roxas leaned down, grabbing the side of the pool with both hands. This was the big event. He's been training every day for hours for this race. He had to win. Not just for himself but for Axel; the person who always believed in him.

Suddenly there was a big boom and Roxas dove in to the water along with the other swimmers. His arms, which had connected together above his head before he hit the water, began his strokes. His head turned to the side, out of the water. He took a deep breath before turning his head back in to the water and blowing out.

His strokes were fast and swift. He extended his arms as far as they would go just like his coach had said. His legs kicked as hard as he could, ignoring the small pain in his muscles.

The blonde somersaulted under the water; he kicked off the wall and drifted under the water before he floated to the surface of the water and beginning his strokes once again.

He was currently in the lead. But the kid in the lane next to him was gaining fast. The other swimmers were behind by at least one second.

He was half way to the end. The crowd was cheering like mad. Axel was at the end of the lane, clapping his hands and yelling to Roxas to finish strong.

"Come on Roxas! You can do it! Just a little more! You got this!" Axel yelled, jumping up and down when he saw Roxas start to pull ahead.

Roxas breathed in and turned his head in to the water. He glanced over at the swimmer in the lane next to him. The boy was behind, making Roxas in first place at that moment.

Then suddenly Roxas's right leg cramped up. The muscles pulled together in a consistent sharp pain. The blonde gasped from the pain, inhaling a gulp of chlorine water.

He stopped his strokes and pulled his head out of the water, coughing harshly. The boy beside him pulled away and touched the wall to win the race.

Roxas suddenly sunk under the water. He inhaled more gulps of water, unable to breath. His lungs were burning and his head was starting to go numb from lose of oxygen.

An arm wrapped around the drowning boy's waist, pulling him to the surface. Roxas began to cough up more water, able to breathe again. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the person who had saved his life.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

Said boy opened up his eyes to look back at emerald green ones; Axel. "Y-Yeah…" Roxas whispered, his throat was burning from the amount of water he had swallowed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm sorry." Roxas whispered.

The race was over, Roxas getting last place. The paramedics checked him out and said he'd have a sore throat and a small headache for a while but nothing permanent. Everyone had left the locker room except Roxas and his coach.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I… lost the race." Roxas dropped his head.

Axel sighed. He stepped closer and tilted the boy's head up so they could have eye contact. "It doesn't matter. It's just a race. We can win next year. Don't feel so bad."

"But I let you down! I told myself I would win this race for you."

Axel smiled at him. "The only way you could let me down is if you didn't try at all. In my mind you did win."

Roxas couldn't help but smile back. Axel could always make him feel better no matter what kind of mood he was in. "But I still wanted to win for you. I could have pushed through the pain."

Axel sighed again, returning his smile. His hand trailed from Roxas's chin to the back of his neck as he leaned in. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to the boy's.

Relaxing in to the touch, Roxas finally began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the others neck to deepen the kiss. The red head licked at Roxas's bottom lips, asking for entrance which he was granted without hesitation.

Axel slipped his tongue in to the blonde's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Roxas moaned softly and his tongue met Axel's and began a small battle.

Losing willingly, Roxas let his tongue be pinned down on the bottom of his mouth as Axel began to massage the top of it. Roxas stepped closer, bringing their bodies closer until they were rubbing against each other.

Roxas was forced to break the kiss when he couldn't breathe anymore. His breathing was heavily as he looked up at Axel with a small smile.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt."


End file.
